The NotSoSecret Files of Mr Condor
by Sunset Clouds
Summary: My interpretation on how Chad found out where Sonny lived. minor ChadSonny


**Ok, I really hope you guys enjoy this. I don't even know what gave me the idea, but it did, and I think it's a great idea. **

It was a dark and silent night. Condor Studios was just closing down, and all was dark, especially in Mr. Condor's office, as he had already gone to go pick up his little girl from her friend's house to take her home. It was nearing nine and only the janitors were there, cleaning up. Well, not exactly just the janitors. One familiar sixteen year old boy, dressed in dark attire, was sneaking through the studio, toward Mr. Condor's office, remaining as quiet as he could.

Staying beneath the shadows, he paused as a janitor walked by him, luckily not noticing the boy. Once the janitor was out of sight, he moved again, more swiftly and quickly. He rounded the corner, and stopped, getting to the ground. Doing a few somersaults, he finally stood up, backing up against the wall, looking wildly to his right, and then his left. Behind him, a brunette rolled her eyes at her costar.

"Chad, nobody comes through this corridor. The janitors won't be here for another hour and a half," she said. Chad glared at the girl behind him.

"Oh shut up Portlyn; let me have my fun," Chad said. Portlyn sighed as she followed Chad down the hallway.

"So, why exactly are we sneaking into Mr. Condor's office?" she asked quietly. Chad gave his costar a death glare.

"As I mentioned before, I heard about Mr. Condor's files on all of us and I want to know what he thinks of me," Chad explained. Portlyn nodded as the two finally made it to Mr. Condor's door.

"It's most likely locked. Do you have a hairpin or something to pick the lock?" Chad asked softly. Portlyn shook her head, but leaned forward and opened the door herself.

"Nobody locks doors in Condor Studio, Chad," she told him. Chad nodded quickly.

"Ok, I'm going in. You keep watch out here. If you see anyone, just do the signal," Chad said. Portlyn nodded as she leaned against the wall.

"Fine, but hurry up. The place gives me the creeps," Portlyn said. Chad nodded as he entered the room, letting it click softly behind him. Turning on the lamp light on Mr. Condor's desk, he took a look around, finally spotting the metal drawers on one side of the room. Swiftly walking over, he cautiously and softly opened them. Inside were files, possibly over sixty files just in one drawer alone.

He started shuffling through them, passing by many familiar names, mostly recurring stars on shows, and even on some guest stars on different shows.

It took him over twenty minutes before finding his, since none were in alphabetical order. Right beside his, however, was Sonny's. Chad paused, his hand lightly touching his own file. But something drew him to Sonny's. His hand drifted over to Sonny's file and he pulled it out. Sitting down on one of Mr. Condor's chairs, he hesitantly opened her file. It felt sort of wrong, but then again, he wasn't much of a rule follower, and usually did stuff he wasn't supposed to.

**Name: **Allison Victoria Munroe

**Date of Birth: **07/23/92

**Birthplace: **Appleton, Wisconsin

**Current Address: **153 Barton Avenue, Apartment 2C, Hollywood

**Parent/Guardian: **Connie Munroe, Mother

Wow, they really had a lot of information on each person, Chad thought as he read through her file some more. It has various things, including notes on what Mr. Condor thought of her, and his observations on how other people liked her, as well as other notes on her. He noted that she won a couple of singing competitions, and competed in a few talent competitions in Wisconsin.

Chad kept reading though her file, absorbing all of the information. Sonny was definitely an interesting girl, he realized as he finished reading her file. Mr. Condor liked her, according to the notes in her file. He had said, 'She really lives up to her nickname. She is a ray of 'Sonshine' and everyone loves her'. Well, that was certainly the truth. Everyone did love her, even people from Mackenzie Falls thought she was cool.

Chad didn't know what he thought of her exactly; one moment, he could despise her so much, evil thoughts crossed his mind. And the next time, he could love her so much; it would be killing him inside not telling her. The worst part was that Sonny clearly didn't have feelings for him. Well, not that he could see anyways. And not that Chad always had feelings for Miss Sonny Munroe; just about ninety percent of the time. It was a very complicated relationship.

Sighing, Chad shut her file, making a mental note of her address and her home phone number (because who knew if he had to go visit her for something) and put her file back, taking out his own file. Just as he started to open it, the door opened. Startled, Chad jumped to the floor, ducking behind Mr. Condor's desk.

"It's just me, you idiot. Somebody's coming," Portlyn hissed. Chad glared as he got up.

"I said for you to warn me with the signal," Chad said to her as he hesitantly slipped his file into the drawer, planning to come back another day.

"I forgot what the signal was," Portlyn admitted. Chad sighed.

"It was three soft knocks on the door and a low whistle," Chad told her as he shut off the light. Footsteps sounded down the hall and Portlyn quickly closed the door. Chad hid underneath Mr. Condor's desk while Portlyn hid behind something else, Chad wasn't quite sure.

Seconds later, the door opened and somebody entered.

"Yes, I just arrived Mr. Condor. Now, where is your jacket? Ok, yes," a familiar girl's voice echoed as the light snapped on. Clearly she was on the phone with Mr. Condor. But who could be getting his jacket (which happened to be on his swirly chair, and if the girl grabbed it, she would see Chad for sure) at this time of night? Shrinking back into the wooden desk, all he could do was hear the footsteps.

"I told you Mr. Condor; I didn't mind at all. Who knew we would run into each other outside of Dakota's friends' house, which so happens to be near my apartment? No, really, I didn't have anything else to do. Why do you need your jacket this late anyways?" the girl continued, Chad finally placing the voice. Sonny Munroe! What the heck was she doing here, getting Mr. Condor's jacket? Was she trying to suck up to him?

"Oh, you forgot your wife's birthday present in your pocket! Earrings? Very nice," Sonny said as she rounded the corner. Chad saw her reaching for the jacket. Suddenly, she stopped as her eyes traveled to where he was hidden. He offered a gentle smile, knowing he was caught.

"Um, yeah, I got your jacket. I'll bring it over to your house ASAP. Oh, ok. Meeting outside my apartment is better. I should be there in twenty minutes. Bye Mr. Condor," Sonny said as she clicked the phone shut, grabbed the jacket and then looked at him.

"Hey Sonny," he greeted her sheepishly.

"Chad, get out from under the desk. What are you even doing here? You're lucky I didn't tell Mr. Condor," Sonny said as Chad crawled out from under the desk. Chad didn't answer; instead, he started brushing himself off, glancing around, spotting Portlyn, who shook her head, mouthing, 'Don't you dare expose me Cooper or else'.

"The question is, Sonny, what re you doing here?" Chad asked, trying to buy himself time. Sonny rolled her eyes as she held up Mr. Condor's jacket.

"I volunteered to come and get his jacket, to save him the trouble of coming down here. I didn't have anything to do anyways. Didn't you hear my conversation?" Sonny asked. Chad nodded.

"Uh, yeah, of course. So, Hollywood life too boring?" he asked. Sonny shook her head.

"Of course not. It's a Wednesday night and I was at home, reading a book and got bored. You didn't answer my question Chad; what are you doing here?" Sonny asked. Busted, he thought, as he tried to think of an excuse on the spot. Sadly, his brain wasn't exactly working with him that night.

"Uh, I…forgot something and I came back to get it?" Chad tried. Sonny gave him a look.

"Why would you come to Mr. Condor's office? Tell me the truth, or I will tell Mr. Condor you were here. We'll see how much trouble you'll get into," Sonny said. Chad sighed.

"Fine, I came to look at my file to see what he was saying about me," Chad admitted.

"Why? And he has files on us?" Sonny asked. Chad nodded.

"Well, obviously; all bosses have files on their employees. And why do you think Sonny?" he told her. Sonny looked at him curiously.

"Ok, well, now it's time to go," Sonny said, ushering him toward the door. Chad groaned.

"I didn't get to read my file though!" Chad exclaimed.

"Why not?" she asked. One guilty look and Sonny paused, facing him. "You didn't look at my file, did you?" she asked. Chad gave a noticeable smirk.

"You know, winning singing competitions is pretty awesome. But competing in a state wide weirdest talent competition isn't. Picking things up with your toes, though I guess is pretty cool," Chad said, causing Sonny to gasp, and hit his arm.

"You read my file! You're such a jerk! That's private! I don't mind if you read your own, but mine?!" Sonny shrieked angrily. Chad backed away from the peeved Sonny. He caught Portlyn's eye, who glared at him dangerously, but Chad looked away, as he side stepped away from Sonny.

"Your file wasn't that bad Sonny; it was highly entertaining, especially Mr. Condor's comments about you," Chad said. For a minute, Sonny stopped, an interested look appearing upon her face.

"Really? What did he say?" she asked. Chad shrugged innocently.

"You can take a look if you like," he suggested. Sonny made a movement toward the drawers but stopped.

"No, I am not going to stoop to your level, no matter how interested I am," she said. Chad smirked.

"Suit yourself," he said as he made a move toward the drawers. Sonny, however, grabbed his arm and yanked him away.

"Oh no, you're not looking at Mr. Condor's files. Let's go, or else Mr. Condor will be hearing of this," Sonny said. Chad pouted but followed Sonny out, eyeing the still hidden Portlyn, who gave him an all knowing smile.

"But what about Portlyn?" he asked innocently, causing Portlyn to glare and reluctantly come out of her own hiding.

"Thanks a lot Chad," she muttered. Chad just smirked as they exited the room. He listened to Sonny rant about why trespassing was not right. Well, he definitely got an earful out of Sonny; but the most important thing was that he found out a lot about Sonny that he didn't even know; more importantly, he knew where she lived, which was pure gold.

**Bleh, crappy ending. What do you guys think of it though?**


End file.
